


Unexpected Baggage

by QueenoftheCapes



Series: Unexpected Complications [2]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Parallel Universes, Reveal, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheCapes/pseuds/QueenoftheCapes
Summary: Clark Kent is a single dad.  That by itself might make his life seem complicated enough, but Lois soon discovers that the situation is even more complex than she realized...





	1. Aftermath of a Fateful Phone Call

“Your date canceled on you?”

Lois glanced pointedly at the phone Clark had just set back on its cradle. He lifted his head from his hands, looking for all the world like a man on the brink of despair.

“Worse,” her partner mumbled. “My babysitter.”

She reached over to give him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “Parents not in town?”

He shook his head. “They had to go back to Kansas.” 

“Want to try asking Cat, again?” she asked, grinning.

He glared at her.

It had been two months since the Planet's newest reporter had tried to offer Cat money for a huge personal favor. Someone in the newsroom had overheard, apparently resulting in Clark having to have a very awkward conversation with the HR department. On the plus side, the Planet's upcoming daycare facility had gotten bumped up from “pipe dream” to “possibly within this lifetime”.

It was a shame, she thought to herself. Clark was a nice guy. He clearly loved the two small children whose photo graced his desk, and he never spoke negatively about his ex. Whenever pressed, he would only shake his head and reply that he didn't want to discuss her. Of course, it was possible that the woman was dead...

Lois shook her head, suddenly remembering yesterday's conversation with Superman and the stunning revelation about his own little “technically-adopted” family. Had it been anyone else, Lois would have thrown the idea of multiple universes and alternate selves right out the window; however, discussing it with a flying alien made the idea just a little bit more believable.

“Maybe you can work alone tonight,” Clark muttered, slumping in his chair. “It looks like I'll have to go home early.”

She thought about it. “How about if we just go over everything at your place?” she asked with a shrug.

His shoulders tensed. “My place?”

“I could bring pizza,” Lois offered. She frowned. “Um, do your kids eat pizza?”

“I don't know,” Clark answered, nervously.

“Well, I guess there's always mac and cheese,” she responded.

“I mean,” said Clark, “I don't know if you coming over is such a good idea.”

“Why not?” Lois asked with a laugh. “I mean, I'm not *that* terrible with kids, Clark. It's not like I'm babysitting them; you'll be right there!”

“Uh...” He gave a nervous chuckle. “Well, it might be hard to get any work done with them underfoot.”

Lois snorted. “As if we're making much progress anyway,” she groused. “At least we can try, right? I mean, it'll be better than nothing.”

The worried look remained on his face. “Um....”

“And besides,” she said, “we're friends, aren't we? And friends meet other friends' kids eventually, right?”

“Uh...”

“I'll bring a large extra-cheese,” she decided, and returned to her desk.

**********

The pizza was still nice and hot when Lois marched up to the door of Clark's apartment. Much to her surprise, he opened the door before she had a chance to knock.

“Hi, Lois,” he whispered.

Lois stepped into the darkened room, confused. “Clark?”

“Shh!” He pressed a finger to his lips, then took the pizza box from her hands. “The kids are asleep.”

“This Early?!” she exclaimed. He shot her a look, though the darkness made it hard to tell. “This early?” she whispered.

“Well, you know,” he said softly. “Early to bed, early to rise—” 

The light clicked on. Lois blinked, nearly blinded by the sudden illumination. A little girl in a pink nightgown stood at the mouth of a short hallway, staring at Lois with wide eyes.

“Oh, hi!” Lois began. “You must be—”

“MOMMY!” She launched herself at Lois like a tiny, dark-haired missile.

Lois stared at the girl now wrapped around her legs. She stared at Clark, whose face was now buried in his hands. “Clark!” she demanded. “Explain this. Now.”

He lowered his hands from his face. She saw his mouth work, but heard no sound. Finally, he gave a deep sigh. “Okay. I...okay.” He met her eyes again, looking resigned. “Some time ago, a man came to me; he was from a world very much like our Earth...”


	2. Aftermath of a Fateful Visit

Lois sat on the sofa, staring straight ahead. Clark sat in the chair in the corner, watching her. His little daughter—Laurie, if she remembered correctly—sat in her lap, holding her and crying softly. The pizza sat on the coffee table, growing cold.

 

“You're S—” Lois began, then glanced down at her new, pink-clad attachment. “You're him.”

 

Clark sighed and looked down. “Yeah.”

 

“And I'm supposed to be...” She glanced down at Laurie again.

 

“Yeah,” Clark replied.

 

She flashed him a glare.

 

“I mean, not *you*, not if you don't want to be,” he said quickly, looking alarmed. “The other you was. You're...” He swallowed. “Lois, I swear: I don't want to push you into anything. I'm the one who told Wells I'd take them; you don't owe them anything!”

 

She looked down again at the little girl clinging desperately to a disappeared mother who'd finally come back to her. She sighed.

 

This was a no-win situation. Lois Lane couldn't do motherhood. Maybe her counterpart had wonderful parents or something, but her own role models were proof that parenting should require a license. She couldn't just take on the role of “Mommy” and play house with her junior partner!

 

On the other hand, if she left now, then this little girl would probably grow up wondering why her “mother” suddenly walked out on their family... Lois shuddered. “I can't do this,” she whispered.

 

“Then don't,” Clark said from across the room.

 

Lois's head snapped up. Oh, right: her junior partner was also Superman, the man she'd idolized and fantasized about and oh good lord had she been making a fool of herself in front of a green-jeans rookie from Kansas this entire time?! She bit her lip to keep from shouting expletives in front of the small child.

 

“Lois?” SuperClark asked, looking worried.

 

She took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out. “I think I need a minute.”

 

In seconds, Clark was helping her to gently peel Laurie off. Lois bolted from the room, dimly aware of the girl's confused cries and Clark's murmured reassurances. She closed the door behind her, leaned against it, and took a gulp of fresh air...

 

...only to realize that she was now standing in an enclosed balcony.

 

Lois snorted and began pacing in the confined space. This was insane! Her mild-mannered partner was really an alien raising children from another universe who thought she was their mother! What was she even supposed to do with this information?!

 

Nothing, Clark had said. Lois stopped, resting her head against the wire screening in front of her. Clark had told her that she owed his children nothing. But how would that fly with someone too little to understand something that was even giving *her* a headache? She didn't have an answer.

 

With a sigh, she went back through the door...only to find herself in a small room dominated by a large crib. “Seriously?!” Lois hissed to herself.

 

The door to the nursery creaked open, letting in a sliver of light. “Lois?” Clark whispered.

 

Lois stormed out that door—quietly, so as not to wake the crib's occupant. If it happened to look like she was tip-toeing, well—that was Clark's problem! At last, she was back in the living room, with a cold pizza sitting on the table and a sniffling little girl sitting in Clark's arms.

 

Laurie stared up at her with big, brown eyes. “M-mommy?”

 

“I'm sorry,” Clark said softly, and Lois wasn't quite sure which of them he was addressing. He shifted Laurie in his arms, holding her close. “Sweetie, this isn't your mommy. I know she looks just like her, but...um, she's—”

 

“—her sister!” Lois said quickly.

 

Clark turned to stare at her.

 

Lois ignored him, bending closer to Laurie. “I'm your mommy's sister, Aunt Lo...lo. That's right!”

 

Laurie's expression slowly melted from heartbreak to confusion.

 

“Your mommy wants you to know that she loves you very, very much,” Lois added, “and I'm going to help your daddy take care of you while she's away. Okay?”

 

Laurie seemed to think this over very seriously, then she nodded.

 

“Come on, Pumpkin,” Clark said, standing up from the sofa with Laurie in his arms, “let's get you back to bed.”

 

**********

 

“Thank you,” Clark said as he walked Lois to the door.

 

“Clark, I mean it,” she told him firmly. “I can't be their mother, or anyone's mother! But if you need me, I'm more than happy to be your friend.”

 

He smiled at her. “A friend is all I need right now, Lois.”

 

She smiled back. “Good night.”

 

She started to turn the knob, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Wait, Lois... You're not going to tell anyone about...you know...are you?”

 

Lois stared at him, then put a hand to her chin and pretended to think. “Well, I *was* planning to rush home and write up the Clark-is-Superman story so I could have it ready for Perry in the morning...”

 

He gaped at her, a look of terror on his features.

 

Lois reached up an hit him on the arm. “Really, Clark? What do you take me for?”

 

He laughed and shook his head, duly chastened. “Right. Good night, Aunt LoLo!” He opened the door for her, his eyes twinkling.

 

She snorted. “Good night, Uncle Green-jeans.”

 

 

**The End.**

 


End file.
